Cute Nerd Sasuke-kun!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#49#RTNHina!NerdSasu!InnocentSasu!#Saat sesuatu jadi berbanding terbalik dengan hal-hal biasanya/Orang lemah akan kalah melawan orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Laki-laki jatuh cinta dengan perempuan. Dan yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya melindungi perempuan dari gencetan orang-orang jahat./"Tapi sepertinya di cerita ini semuanya jadi terbalik? SasuHina! :D
**Cute Nerd Sasuke-kun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Warning : RTNHina! InnocentSasu? NerdSasu! Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#49#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

Di dunia ini kadang suatu hal jadi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang biasanya terjadi di sekitar kita. Yah, hal-hal yang biasa terjadi, bagaimana orang lemah akan kalah melawan orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Kucing bertengkar dengan anjing. Laki-laki jatuh cinta dengan perempuan.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya melindungi perempuan dari gencetan orang-orang jahat.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau menyentuh pacarku!"

 **Buagh!**

Satu pukulan melayang, salah seorang pemuda yang hendak memukul mangsa di depannya langsung saja terjungkal jatuh. Mendapat bogeman mentah dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang, menarik kerah bajunya dan **Bang!** Wajahnya kena tabok.

"Arghh!" meraung sakit, apa-apaan pukulan itu?! Sakit sekali! Pipinya bisa bengkak sungguhan!

Merasa harga dirinya terancam, cepat-cepat saja pemuda itu mengadahkan wajah. Membiarkan rasa sakit di pipinya sesaat, maunya sih berteriak marah dengan orang yang memukulnya tadi.

"Oi! Siapa yang-"

Sebelum-

"Apa?! Kau ingin melawanku?!"

Bibir pemuda itu menganga seketika, hampir saja dagunya copot. A..apa?! Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan kali ini ia fix merasa kalau harga dirinya benar-benar hancur.

"Pe..perempuan?!" berteriak tidak terima, bagaimana ia tidak marah kalau ternyata yang tadi memukul wajahnya sampai-sampai wajahnya nyaris berciuman dengan aspal adalah..adalah seorang perempuan?!

 _Oh, damn!_

Sosok gadis berambut indigo itu menatap sangar pemuda yang kakinya masih lemas di atas aspal. Mengepalkan tinjunya, seolah kesal dengan perbuatan orang-orang tidak berguna yang menjahati kekasihnya.

"…."

Di sini dia topic yang kita bicarakan tadi, mengenai teori kebalikan yang jarang terjadi. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa tapi tidak selalu bisa di lihat.

Ya, contohnya begini-

"Seenak jidat mukul pacar orang, kau kira pacarku ini _sandbag_?!" Hinata Hyuuga masih belum menurunkan volumenya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang yang mulai berkumpul mengerumuni mereka. Yah, biar tahu rasa! Ketahuan siapa yang berani melukai pacar tersayangnya.

Gadis tipe _manly_ dengan kekuatan setara laki-laki, itulah dia. Aneh memang, tapi mungkin bagi Hinata dirinya sengaja di takdirkan Tuhan agar jadi gadis kelebihan tenaga agar bisa melindungi pacar polosnya.

Uchiha Sasuke-

Membiarkan pemuda di sana menganga kaget-

Hinata langsung saja membalikan tubuhnya, menatap khawatir kekasihnya. Dan sifat serta amarahnya segera menghilang seketika. Pemuda berambut raven yang masih menunduk, menghapus darah di pinggir bibirnya, dan kacamata yang hampir jatuh dari wajahnya. Tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Hinata itu terlihat gemetar.

Ya, mereka memang bukan satu angkatan. Hinata yang sudah memasuki jenjang kuliah semester pertama dan Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku Sma kelas 3. Umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh yang terpenting.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja." Nadanya berubah, kerutan khawatir muncul diiringi dengan tangan Hinata yang sengaja mengangkat lembut wajah Sasuke. Memperlihatkan bagaimana wajah polos itu nampak ketakutan.

"Maaf, aku..lemah sekali Hinata," berujar pelan, sang Uchiha sudah hampir kembali menundukkan wajahnya sebelum dirinya melihat Hinata menggeleng cepat. Gadis cantik itu langsung mengambil saputangan di tasnya. Salah satu benda yang harus dia bawa kemana-mana.

Menghapus darah di pinggir bibir Sasuke, sedikit membuat sang empunya meringis. "Kau bicara apa, Sasuke-kun. Mereka-lah yang salah! Mukul orang sembarangan, kenapa mereka tidak pukul saja wajah sendiri biar tahu, rasanya di perlakuin seperti itu!" mencak-mencak marah, mengembungkan pipi kesal.

Beberapa pemuda yang masih belum menjadi korban pukulan Hinata entah kenapa tidak terima. Mereka berniat protes, "Oi! Jangan asal bicara! Kami tidak-" dan sebelum protes lebih lanjut.

"Hinata, pipiku di sebelah sini sakit juga." Bak anak kecil, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Pemuda raven itu menepuk pipi pacarnya, membuat sang empunya berhasil teralihkan.

Dengan pandangan super duper polos, kacamata manis yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan manik Onyx yang berkaca-kaca itu.

 **Kyuunn~~**

Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot, wajahnya memerah. Dia mengangguk paham, "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian! Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu Sasuke-kun lagi, atau kalian akan kujadian sasaran latihan karateku nanti!" menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda-pemuda berandal di belakangnya.

Memberi _deathglare_ andalannya, dan sukses membuat mereka merinding takut. Oke, bisa di lihat tadi bagaimana salah satu teman mereka wajahnya nyaris nyerempet aspal gara-gara pukulan Hinata. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba nyerang terus pakai jurus karate segala.

Mampus!

"Huaa! Iya! Iya! Arghh Uchiha sialan! Awas kau!" kesal bercampur takut menjadi satu, beberapa pemuda masih belum terima dan sebelum mereka melarikan diri. Ada saja umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir.

Sementara Hinata-

Mengidahkan semua teriakan bikin kesal pemuda-pemuda itu, dia mencoba tahan dan fokus pada luka Sasuke.

"Nanti lebih baik Sasuke-kun tunggu di depan kampusku saja ya, jangan di tempat yang jauh-jauh."

"Iya,"

"Hm, tapi aneh juga ya. Bukannya tadi juga aku sudah minta Sasuke-kun tunggu di dekat Café kampus, terus kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini? Tempat ini kan agak jauh dari-" perkataan Hinata terpotong,

"Hinata tidak percaya denganku?" Sasuke sudah keburu bertanya balik, dengan pandangan polos minta ampunnya.

 **Kyuun mode dua-**

"Aa! Tidak, tidak, ahaha aku pasti salah kira ya. Oh, mungkin saja tadi pemuda-pemuda berandal itu yang menyeretmu ke sini!"

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk, dan kali ini menatap malu-malu ke arah kekasihnya. Tubuhnya seolah takut, saat melihat tatapan sangar beberapa orang yang entah kenapa masih ada di belakang Hinata. Memberinya ejekan dan ancaman.

"Hinata aku takut," berujar dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Ck, mereka!" gemas, dirinya lelah mengusir orang-orang sialan itu. Lebih baik dia membawa Sasuke pergi dari sini. Mungkin kehidupan kampusnya yang tergolong bar-bar belum bisa di terima baik oleh pacarnya yang polos ini.

"Tenang Sasuke-kun, ada aku di sini~" tersenyum kecil, Hinata langsung saja menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan sang empunya kenyamanan dengan tepukan punggung dan puncak kepala yang lembut.

Sangat menenangkan bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Di sisi lain?**

* * *

"Ck, anak sialan! Awas saja kau!" salah seorang pemuda yang dapat bogem mentah dari Hinata menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke yang masih bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya dari pelukan Hinata.

Kedua lengan sang Uchiha yang perlahan membelai punggung manis kekasihnya, diiringi dengan wajah yang berpindah ke pundak, menciumi aroma Lavender khas Hinata.

"Arghh! Kalau saja gadis itu tahu!"

"Sialan!"

Sengaja menghembuskan napas ke arah leher jenjang Hinata, sukses membuat sang empunya mengejang kaget.

Oh tak hanya itu-

Di awal cerita mungkin hal-hal seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, setelah di tilik lebih dalam. Ternyata tetap saja, seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha. Tidak akan membiarkan harga diri serta kekasih tercintanya di rebut oleh orang lain.

"Kita hanya sedikit mengejeknya anak kecil, dan dia sudah sebrutal itu!"

" _Shit,_ siapa yang kira kalau gadis cantik yang kita mau ajak kenalan adalah pacarnya, di tambah lagi dia seorang ahli karate?! _Damn_!"

Menggerutu kesal, beberapa pemuda itu berniat mengakhiri hari sial mereka. Bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh itu, dan dapat pukulan mentah bukanlah yang bagus.

"Ayo pergi!" salah satu mengomando.

Diikuti beberapa temannya, mereka berbalik kompak sebelum akhirnya sedikit melirik kesal ke arah dua pasangan tersebut-

Dan apa yang mereka lihat lagi?

 _Oh, Shit!_

Pemuda polos nan imut yang di gambarkan gadis indigo itu berubah total saat sang kekasih tidak melihatnya.

Lihatlah bagaimana sang Uchiha dengan entengnya mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Mengacungkan jari tengah, diikuti dengan juluran lidah, dan tak lupa-

Kalimat paling sialan muncul dari bibirnya, dari bisikan yang bisa di reka jelas oleh sekumpulan berandal itu-

* * *

" **Loser."**

* * *

Mereka gemes, kompak semuanya menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat.

"Aish! Anak itu ingin kugoreng sekarang juga! Kenapa pacarnya tidak tahu kalau dia itu berandal juga!"

Mereka kalah telak, Sasuke ketawa setan dalam hati, dan Hinata masih adem ayem nenangin Sasuke yang di kiranya masih ketakutan setengah mati.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

"Lukamu harus di obati, Sasuke-kun."

Anggukan polos terlihat, masih di tengah pelukan Hinata. Sasuke dengan sengaja mengecup leher kekasihnya, "Oke, nanti Hinata ke rumahku saja, di sana kau bisa mengobatiku lebih detil."

"Oh, oke. Sasuke-kun sakit ya? Sampai cium-cium leherku segala?"

"Kepalaku pusing Hinata, jadi agak limbung sedikit. Maaf bibirku nyentuh lehermu~"

"Hm, baiklah."

Ck, ck, kasihan. Hinata polosnya nggak ketulungan. Kekuatan sih boleh kayak Gorila tapi pikiran? Sepertinya dia masih jauh lebih polos di bandingkan kekasihnya.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

SasuHina again! XDDD Ini story emang agak mirip dengan cerita Good Boyfriend yang mushi buat, tapi yang ini sengaja nggak akan mushi buat sequelnya. Cukup Oneshot aja, kebetulan lagi pengen buat Hinata RTN di sandingin ama Sasuke polos-pura-pura-, jadinya gimana :v :v

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
